


kiss me under the mistletoe

by patricksdavid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid
Summary: Patrick hangs mistletoe in the doorway behind the cash register each year. David pretends to hate it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	kiss me under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afkd98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afkd98/gifts).



David Rose arrives at their store a little after 10 am on the first of December. He and Patrick had stayed the night before to set up winter decorations and the various silver and gold elements blend beautifully with the rest of the store. David takes a moment to appreciate the storefront before pushing the door open and walking towards his husband manning the cash register. He gives Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek before moving through to curtain into the back room. He drops his bag nearby and is about to start making his morning coffee with the espresso machine they finally got last year when he notices a steaming mug already set out for him. Smiling, he grabs the cup and takes a sip, thanking any and every deity for his thoughtful husband in the other room diligently handling customers who still think body milk is something you drink. He takes a moment to savor his coffee before he pokes his head out through the curtain. The customer Patrick was ringing up when David arrived had left, leaving them to enjoy a moment of peace. Patrick turns when he hears the curtain rustle and his soft smile warms David up almost as much as the coffee does.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he says quietly, still in awe that this is his life.

“Of course,” Patrick says, but his smile is too wide.

“Did you spike this or something? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Patrick just chuckles and steps closer to David, putting them both under the doorway. Patrick’s eyes flick up towards the ceiling and David’s follow curiously before he finds himself groaning and trying to turn away, but somehow Patrick already has his arms wrapped around David’s waist.

“Do you have to hang that monstrosity every fucking year?” David asks while glaring at his husband and then at the offending plant hanging above them.

“It’s tradition, David,” Patrick says while pulling David closer. “Looks like you have to kiss me now.”

“Patrick, we’re literally married. We kiss all the time. We don’t need some limp little green monstrosity hanging in a doorway to tell us when to kiss. If you want to kiss me, just fucking kiss me.”

“I always want to kiss you, David,” Patrick says before bringing their lips together. David leans into it for a moment before breaking away.

“Okay, then kiss me whenever you want. I have zero complaints about that. It’s just that this plant is stupid and it ruins our sand and stone color palette. Why must we hang mistletoe in our beautiful store? I mean, who the fuck do you think we are?”

“Well, David, we are the Roses, and since you refuse to do The Number anymore, we had to start creating our own traditions.”

“But so far this tradition just involves me hating mistletoe.”

“Do you hate it though?” Patrick pauses for a moment before deciding to start fucking with David like the gremlin he is. “Hmm, I mean I can take it down if you really hate it,” Patrick says but he stays glued to where he’s wrapped around David, a large smile playing at his lips. David glares at him for all of two seconds before he breaks.

“Fine, maybe I appreciate being able to kiss my hot ass husband as many times as I want and calling it festive, but are there no black ones available at least?”

Patrick laughs and reaches up to kiss David’s nose softly before whispering “You’re ridiculous and I love you,” and kissing his husband on the lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: sapphicstories  
> tumblr: patricksdavid


End file.
